The present invention relates to an uninterruptible power system (UPS), and more particularly to an improved uninterruptible power system for critical machinery.
At present, uninterruptible power systems are widely used in a variety of situations in which problems will occur if the power is cut suddenly. For example, in a computer, when the power is unexpectedly cut, much data will be lost. Consequently, numerous types of uninterruptible power systems have been developed for solving this problem. However, the circuit designs of conventional UPS are not satisfactory.